


Into The Wild

by tomlinrimmed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist!Harry, Drawing, Drunk!Louis, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Strangers, idk fuck, they just meet and stuff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinrimmed/pseuds/tomlinrimmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's an artist that Louis meets and immediately wants to know. Lucky for Louis, he may have just became Harry's new muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow my tumblr? islouisevenlegal

Into The Wild Part 1

 

“Fuck you!” Louis spits to his best ability since he is wasted beyond belief as the security guard shoves him through the bar door, shaking his head in pity because of Louis’ attempt to be sassy which usually came quite naturally to Louis, but in the state he was in right now, he only sounded like an incoherent babbling asshole. Scowling, Louis fixes his jacket with the small ounce of dignity he has left at this point, and stalks off towards the bus stop. His hands are shoved in his pocket as the cool night air makes his skin almost burn but maybe he was just really fucked up.

It isn’t long until he pulls out a cigarette and lights it, taking long drags from it as he walks. His eye wanders, observing who was outside and the cars that passed in quick blurs since they were going so fast, which was kind of ironic because so was Louis’ mind. The only thing that really caught Louis’ attention was the tall curly haired boy who had a bag thrown over his shoulder along. He was clad in a flannel shirt that stretched across his broad shoulders yet hung loose around the middle of him. His black skinny jeans were snug along his legs, and Louis couldn’t even fight the smirk that grew across his lips when he saw the boy’s cute little butt. The boy’s hair was curly with most of it tucked into a fedora which Louis thought was the stupidest thing he had seen all night.

Louis smiled, picking up his pace; stumbling a couple of times from the alcohol of course. He stands tall as he quickly caught up with the boy; ‘accidentally’ letting their shoulders brush. The boy looks over at Louis, turning a bright red color as he begins apologizing. “Shit, sorry, mate.” His hand (which Louis noticed was quite large) reached out to rest on Louis’ shoulder in a comforting way but instead, it hits the chord of the white ear bud that was pushed into his ear. The bud slips from his ear and hit the ground. He stops walking and bends over to grab them, but his bag slips over his shoulder. It falls, the contents falling to the ground. A few pencils start to roll away but Louis throws his cigarette into the road and hurriedly grabs them, grinning when he handed them to the blushing green eyed boy. With a chuckle, Louis kneels down and reaches for the open notebook before realizing the drawing that was on the page.

“Hey, you’re really good.” He says, smoothing a finger over the sketch as he smiles up at the boy. The corner of the paper was signed, reading “Harry Styles” and a date that Louis didn’t give two fucks about because holy shit, Harry Styles was the name of a pop star or well, an artist. The boy – Harry – mumbles a bashful thanks, quickly followed by Louis’ smiling even wider as he starts to speak. “So your name is Harry?” Harry’s eyebrows furrow as he looks down at Louis, taking in his blue eyes and long eyelashes before he realizes when Louis shuts the book and laughs softly. “Oh, yeah. Sorry.” “S’alright, mate.” Louis stands up, handing the drawing pad to Harry, who takes it and shoves it into his bag.

“Going to the bus stop?” Louis asks as he points in the direction of it, starting to walk. Harry follows him, nodding as he smiles. “Yeah. Care for my company…?” “Louis. My name’s Louis Tomlinson.” He finishes for the boy, smirking over at him. With a wide grin, Harry nods, letting Louis sit down on the bench first once they reached the bus stop. Harry plops down next to him with a sigh, looking at the shorter boy. “So, are you alright?” Louis’ brow furrows at the curly haired boy’s question, head cocking to the side a bit. “What do you mean?” “You wreak of vodka and cigarettes, mate.” For the first time this night, Louis blushes, and bites his lip before responding to Harry’s words, “I have just been..going through some stuff.”

Harry’s eyes fill with sympathy and concern. “Really? What’s been going on?” The words amaze Louis because Harry’s acting as if he had known Louis his whole life, and he was ready to take on and listen to Louis’ problems and Louis can’t help but think that Harry is probably the nicest guy in all of England. So that’s why Louis doesn’t mind telling him because his eyes are so warm, and he smells so nice and comforting and it was almost like Christmas but not because Harry was a gift to Louis (but let’s be honest – he kind of was; but because Christmas is when you get that warm, giddy feeling that makes you feel alright, and that is how Louis felt right now in this moment with Harry.

“I got my heartbroken. Like to keep it cliché.” Louis chuckles, scratching his neck awkwardly. Harry didn’t laugh though; he just frowned and nodded as if to say, “go on.” Louis cleared his throat, continuing, “ well, I was dating a lad and he kind of…cheated.” Louis stops talking and chews on his bottom lip nervously. Harry’s eyebrows knit together in confusion because why in the hell would anyone cheat on someone as pretty as Louis? He’d think that the blue eyed boy was lying if the pain in his eyes weren’t evident. Louis takes a deep breath and continues, averting his glance away from Harry’s as he spoke, tiny fingers toying with a loose string from his black skinny jeans. “So I got pretty sad. Stayed inside and stuff, missed a few days of work without calling in. So…I lost my job. Got wasted and tried to get a job at a bar tonight but…yeah.” Louis laughs dryly, a deep red blush growing across his face when he and Harry made eye contact since this is probably when Harry will get uncomfortable and leave since this was kind of a lot to take on when you first meet someone, and admitting to getting drunk out of spite of your ex wasn’t exactly on the list of ice breakers.

“Well your ex is kind of stupid then, huh?” Harry says as if this were the most casual conversation he has ever had, genuine confusion in his eyes as he talks. “Like he probably feels really dumb right now because I mean, at least you’re drunk and having fun, right?” Louis looks at the boy in shock, because how could someone be so optimistic about the worst situation? “How can you be that positive?” Louis asks despite the fact that it could come off as rude; he was genuinely confused and needed to know. But Harry just shrugs and laughs like it’s funny although it isn’t and if it is, Louis doesn’t get the joke and he should probably be annoyed but Harry is really cute when he laughs, so Louis throws his head back and joins him. 

They laugh for a while until Harry is wiping his eyes and looking over at Louis. His eyes flicker over the feathery haired boy whose eyes crinkled when he smiled, and Harry couldn’t get over just how pretty this boy was. “Hey, when’s the bus supposed to be here?” Harry asks softly, but cautiously since he didn’t really want the bus to get there soon because he really wants to get to know him. “Dunno, actually. Let me check.” Louis stands up and walks over to the sign, skimming through the times before he laughs. “We have a slight problem, mate.” Louis turns his head as he smirks at Harry. “The bus doesn’t get here until 6 in the morning.”

Harry’s jaw drops in disbelief. “What time is it?” “2 in the morning.” Harry sighs and bites his lip before asking Louis, “What are we going to do?” Louis shrugs and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. “I don’t live too far, to be honest. Rather lazy though.” The blue eyed boy chuckles as he takes a drag of the cigarette. Harry crinkles his nose, standing up and walking over to Louis. He reaches up with his long fingers, plucking the cigarette from his lips and taking a drag from it and throwing it to the ground, smashing it with his toe. Louis whines and starts to reach for another but Harry swats Louis’ hand. “C’mon, let’s go to your place.” They start walking when Louis chuckles and looks at Harry, “Who says you’re invited?” Harry throws Louis a smirk, “I’m pretty sure my invitation was when you “accidentally” bumped into me, hm?” Louis turns bright red, stammering as he denies it, but Harry knows that he is right so he just laughs at Louis’ bashfulness and slings an arm around his shoulder, grinning down at him. “Are we heading the right way?” Gaping a bit, Lou nods, looking down at his feet while he walks alongside the taller boy.

They walk in silence for a while, only for it to be ruined by Louis clearing his throat and pointing to an apartment building. “I live there.” With a nod, Harry walks towards the building, letting his arm slide down to Louis’ waist. His hand brushes against Louis’ bum as he moves it, grabbing Louis’ hand and intertwining their fingers. Louis bites his lip before stopping the both of them. “Are you some murderer?” Harry just laughs, shaking his head and tugging Louis along as if he were a child.

Once they are sheltered by the building, Harry juts his chin forward to gesture for Louis to show him the way. So Louis does, hurrying up the steps in front of Harry who was looking at Louis’ bum the whole time without any shame. Louis opens the door to his flat, motioning silently for Harry to go in. Harry walks in breezily, shoving his hands in his pockets as he watches Louis walk in and slide his shoes and jacket off. “Make yourself at home.” Louis says as he throws his jacket on top of his couch because tidy and organized wasn’t exactly Louis’ way of things. With a nod, Harry slips his boots off, setting them next to the door. He places his fedora on the side table before grinning at Louis, who just snorts at the cute wide dimpled smile on Harry’s face. Louis leads him into the kitchen, making him sit on one of the tall bar stools.

“Fancy a cuppa?” Louis asks, already getting the kettle out and making the tea. “Yeah, please.” Harry says, taking the opportunity to check the blue eyed boy out when he was turned away from him. Biting his lip, the curly haired boy takes in the curve of the other boy’s body, loving how every inch of it looked in the tight clothes he was wearing. The backside of his black skinny jeans hugged his bum and thighs snug, making Harry almost groan out loud because his thighs..Well, they were perfect.

Harry’s eyes feast upon Louis, skimming across each of his features – cute button like nose, bright eyes, and cheekbones of a god. He clears his throat, causing the smaller boy to look over his shoulder at him. “You’d be an amazing model. To like draw and..stuff.” They both blush because of the compliment while Louis mumbles small thanks and goes back to the tea. After a quiet moment, Harry speaks up again, taking the warm mug from Louis. “If you didn’t catch on, that was me asking to draw you.”

“D-draw me?” Louis stuttered, raising an eyebrow because that was absurd. He knew was attractive, but he wasn’t worth the paper and time and well.. “Like naked?” Harry nods at Louis’ words, watching him for a moment while he thought of what to say if his proposition scared the bubbly blued eyed boy away. “I’ll pay you.” Harry offers, taking a slow sip from his tea. Louis bites his lip then nods. “Alright. Let’s do this then.” The curly haired boy’s green eyes lit up like a child on Christmas as he stands up quickly, pulling out his pencils and notebook that had already made an appearance earlier. “In here? The couch? The bedroom?” His words come out quickly as he talks, looking so eager that Louis chuckles at him.

“Ah, sure. The bedroom. Comfier..” Louis bites his lip as he leads Harry to his bedroom, revealing his messy unmade bed. Harry swats at the shorter boy’s hands when he tries to fix, saying that it ‘has more character’. There’s a small bit of tension as Louis looks around, unbuttoning his skinny jeans and slipping them down his legs. Harry bites his lip as he watches moment before realizing how that may be taken as creepy. He sets his stuff out, pulling a tiny chair to the perfect angle and plopping down into it. Once he looks up, Louis is naked besides his boxers, although they are pooled at his feet.

Harry feels himself harden inside of his pants, taking a deep breath so he can keep his cool since he really wanted to show Louis how professional he can be. Louis looks over to see the curly haired boy whose eyes were dark nod his head towards the bed, gesturing to Louis that it was time to get on. Louis clears his throat and nods, moving onto the bed. “On your stomach.” Harry instructs, and Louis just nods, following orders which are weird because Louis is actually quite stubborn and not really submissive at all.

It took Louis a minute to understand Harry’s instructions but well, he got there. Once he was posing at in a position that made Harry fidget and nods because “Yes, that is fucking..perfect.”, and Harry is kind of surprised at his luck since Harry never really..had it? His art never got far, and embarrassing stuff always happened to him at the worst times so Harry kind of just gave on the idea of stuff working out. But right now as he looks over the blue eyed boy with the nice bum, perfect body and messy brown feathery hair, Harry feels really lucky. A grin is spread across his lips as he starts to draw Louis, biting his lip in concentration. His eyes ran over Louis time and time again, causing Louis to shiver which only resulting in Harry smirking and Louis blushing; well, blushing more.

An hour passes before Harry bites his lip and nods, waving Louis over. Louis jumps up with the covers around himself (much to Harry’s dismay.) A loud, shocked gasp leaves the blue eyed boys lips as he sees the picture, looking at Harry in shock. “That’s amazing.” Harry blushes and grins wide, looking up at the boy who was bent over the back of chair. “You think so?” Louis nods, smiling wide as the curly haired boy’s green eyes light up with excitement. “Yes!! I can’t believe how good of an artist you are. You made me look really nice; would probably be a nice way to fool people.” Harry’s eyes furrow at Louis’ words because Louis is beautiful? And that is exactly what Harry tells Louis, nodding his head as he reaches up and cups his face. “Hey, your body is fucking amazing.”

Biting his lip, Louis leans in a bit, breathing out a small “thanks” as he is an inch away from Harry’s perfectly pink and plump lips. Harry’s breath hitches before their lips touch, both of them letting a soft sigh out when they finally do. Harry’s large hand is placed on the back of Louis’ head as his tongue slides into the other boy’s mouth, sliding against Louis’. A small moan passes Harry’s lips when Louis nibbles on his bottom one a bit, pulling away breathlessly. His voice is a bit huskier as he speaks, a light blush coating his cheeks. “Maybe you should stay the night..”


End file.
